Entre el cielo y el infierno, un amor prohibido
by Kurotama Raven
Summary: Un novato en la agencia, el serafín más ingenuo, su primer misión, un demonio que perseguir, secretos relevantes, deseos ocultos [AU] [yaoi] [MakoHaru]
1. 1 Asignación

Un día comenzaba nuevamente, mucho papeleo que hacer, desde que Haruka habia logrado entrar a la agencia especial, no habia hecho otra cosa más que archivar archivar reportes de sus superiores, que nunca se tomaban la molestia de ordenar, hacer café para sus jefes, sacar fotocopias y otras actividades de oficina de las que solo se encargaba él.

Al ser un ángel, su aspecto era perfecto, hermoso, no era muy alto, pero tampoco era bajo, a pesar de hacer ejercicio casi todos los días, su complexión se mantenia delgada, su piel, tan blanca como el mismo cielo que habitaba, su cabello, en contraste a su piel, oscuro como el profundo universo, un azabache hermoso, digno de admirar, pero lo que llamaba más la atención de tan perfecto ser, eran sus ojos, profundos e inexpresivos, de un bello color azul, comparables con un par de zafiros brillantes, llevaba puesto su traje color beige, camisa blanca y una corbata color carmin, sin duda alguna, un ser perfecto.

En particular ese día no se sentía con el ánimo de siempre, de hecho ya estaba cansado, cansado de hacer siempre lo mismo, de no haber tenido ninguna aventura fuera de ese lugar, de ese cielo, tan monótono, siempre se habia sentido atraido al observar a la humanidad, conocer sus costumbres, esa habia sido la principal razón de entrar a la agencia, pero siendo un simple novato, no tenia oportunidad alguna de hacer misiones, estas enían que ser asignadas por un superior y no podia hacer nada en contra, eso lo hizo sentir frustrado, su deseo más grande no habia sid vumplido, y un día, tarde o temprano, iba a renunciar, ya estaba harto de aquella situación.

Estaba ordenando los últimos reportes de sus superiores, eran un completo desastre, pensando cuando renunciaría por fin al sueño de toda su vida, tan sumrrgido estaba que no se dio cuenta que su jefe estaba parado junto a él, obsevándolo todo el tiempo, se dio cuenta de los pensamientos que tenía y rompió el silencio, haciendo que Haruka ssltara de su lugar, asustado.

-Buenos días Nanase.

-Buenos días jefe.

-¿Haciendo papeleo nuevamente?

-Si, estoy ordenando los últimos reportes.

-Que bueno, has estado trabajando muy duro, cuando termines estos documentos, ven a mi oficina, este será el último papeleo que harás.

-¿El último?

-Si, necesito hablar apropiadamente contigo, pero necesito que estes completamente libre de ocupaciones.

-Entendido jefe, en un rato iré a su oficina.

-Te estaré esperando Nanase.

De alguna forma Haruka terminó de hacer su trabajo com más ánimo que su primer día en la agencia, sabia que habian dos posibilidades al ser llamado por su jefe, cualquiera de las dos le agradaban, ya sea que iba a ser despedido o que por fin, luego de tanto tiempo, le sería asignada una misión.

Una hora después se dirigió a la oficina de su jefe, se sentía feliz, porque por fin dejaría el tedioso papeleo que habia hecho por años a sus respectivos dueños, se sentía inmensamente feliz, aunque su rostro no lo expresara, sus nudillos tocaron varias veces la puerta, esperaba ansiosamente el momento.

-Adenlate.

-Con permiso jefe.

-Siéntate por favor.

-Gracias.

-Antes que nada, quiero agradecerte el haber ordenado todo este tiempo los reportes de misioned, pero ahora será el momento de que lo hagan por ellos mismos...

-No hay problema.

-Déjame terminar.

-Lo siento.

-Habia una razón por la cual hacías aquel trabajo.

-¿Una razón?

-Así es, al leer todos esos reportes esperaba que aprendieras las costumbres de los humanos y también aprendieras sobre las artimañas de los demonios, que son tan astutos que han logrado corromper a compañeros de esta agencia, convirtiéndolos en ángeles caídos.

-Si lo he leído jefe.

-Me agrada saber eso, bueno, creo que ya es el momento de que trabajes fuera.

-¿Trabajar fuera?

-Así es, hay na misión para ti.

-¿Cuál es el objetivo?

-En un pequeño pueblo de Japón, llamado Iwatobi, han habido cierta clase de incidentes, hay humanos corrompidos por la lujuria, lo más probable es que se trate de un demonio que aún no tenemos en los archivos, tu misión es investigar si sí es por la causa de un demonio, hacer un reporte inmediato para tenerlo en la base de datos de demonios buscados y si te es posible, eliminar a dicho demonio.

-Entendido, pero ¿como se supone que me voy a mezclar entre los humanos?

-Buena pregunta, te harás pasar por un estudiante de preparatoria recien transferido de Tokio, a la escuela donde serás enviado es donde se han reportado la mayor cantidad de incidentes, ve a la biblioteca central de la agencia y aprende las costumbres de ese lugar, tienes que parecer los más humano que se pueda, para no levantar sospechas.

-Entendido, voy inmediatamene hacia allá.

-Cuando termines de hacer tu investigación, dirígete a las capsulas de lanzamiento, descansa, y mañana, cuando despiertes, serás un habitante japonés, además tu aspecto ayuda mucho, te deseo suerte en tu misión.

-Gracias jefe, hasta luego.

-Una última cosa, ten cuidado de no caer en las artimañas de aquél demonio, si te llegaras a corrmper, no podrás volver aquí, o sea, serás expulsado del paraíso, ¿te quedó claro?

-Si jefe, espere mis reportes.

-Los estare esperando, mucha suerte y ten cuidado.

-Si.

Con esto Haruka se dirigió inmediatamente a la biblioeca central, comenzó a estudiar las costumbres del pueblo japonés, tantas horas que perdió la noción del tiempo, antes de caer dormido entre los libros, con uno en la mano, se dirigió a las capsulas de lanzamiento, se acomodó y se quedó profundamente dormido, emocionado por la nueva vida que llevaría a partir de ahora.


	2. 2 Transferido

Lo sé, soy una horrible persona, pero les prometo que comenzaré a actualiza más seguido, para estar a la par del otro sitio donde estoy publicando, si más rollo, los dejo con el capítulo...

* * *

Despertó con un dolor de cabeza horrible, unas nauseas incontrolables, una punzada en su espalda le hizo abrir los ojos, por instinto llevó sus manos a ella y se dio cuenta que no tenía sus alas, de un salto salió de la cama, perdiendo un poco el equilibrio, se sentía más ligero sin ellas, entonces observó a su alrededor, estaba en una habitación desconocida, junto a la cama donde hace unos instantes dormía, había una cómoda y sobre ella estaba provisto un uniforme escolar, cayó en cuenta y recordó que estaba en la Tierra, en el primer día de su misión.

Inmediatamente fue a tomar un baño, al entrar a la bañera y sentir el agua le recordó su antiguo hogar, una sensación de paz invadió su cuerpo, olvidando así sus malestares, se hubiera quedado más tiempo dentro del agua de no ser por una sensación de vacío en su estómago, "debe ser eso que llaman hambre" pensó, salió de la bañera, se secó y comenzó a vestirse con su uniforme, debajo de él habían unas hojas con instrucciones de como llegar a la escuela, como pasar desapercibido en la escuela y algunos datos de la misión, dió una leída rápida al croquis del camino a la escuela y se dirigió a la cocina, vio arroz hervido y pescado en la nevera, se dispuso a cocinar, aunque no tuviera la más mínima idea de como hacerlo, había leído algo parecido, pero no se compara con la práctica.

Una vez que terminó de preparar su desayuno, lo consumió y el sabor lo deleito como nunca, la comida de los humanos era deliciosa, viendo que había sobrado, lo colocó en un bento y decidió llevarlo de almuerzo.

Llegó a la entrada de aquella casa y vio sus zapatos, vagamente recordó que los japoneses acostumbran a quitarse los zapatos en la entrada de sus casas, tomó su mochila que curiosamente se encontraba preparada con lo necesario para un alumno de preparatoria y salió de ese lugar.

Tenía que descender unas escaleras para llegar a la estación de trenes más cercana, iba bajando los escalones cuando se encontró con un muchacho más alto que él, con el cabello color castaño, el mismo uniforme escolar y con la edad que él aparentaba.

Al oír los pasos, el muchacho volteó, vio un rostro encantador, ojos color esmeralda, *una sonrisa que iluminaría el día de cualquiera, **"sus cejas tienes forma de ocho" pensó al observarlo detenidamente.

-Buenos días, mi nombre es Tachibana Makoto, ¿eres nuevo por aquí?

-Buenos días, soy Nanase Haruka, acabo de ser transferido de Tokio.

-Ohh vaya, es un placer conocerte, al ver el color de tu corbata diría que somos del mismo grado, vayamos juntos a la escuela, ¿te parece?

-Si.

-Este lugar es encantador, se que te gustará, ¿sabes en qué clase estas?

-Si, en la clase 1.

-Eso es excelente, estamos en la misma clase, yo te ayudaré en todo lo que necesites, ¿vale?

-Si.

Continuaron su camino por los escalones y luego hacia la estación de tren, era un viaje agradable, su compañía estaba muy animado, le platicó su vida familiar, él es el hijo mayor de un matrimonio con tres hijos, sus hermanos menores, unos gemelos completamente hiperactivos, eran su adoración, a simple vista se trataba de un humano merecedor del cielo.

-Bien, aquí bajamos, caminaremos un poco para llegar a la escuela.

-Si, gracias.

-Nanase-kun, cuéntame de ti.

-Yo soy hijo único, mis padres están en constantes viajes, por lo que vivo solo en la casa de mi abuela, ella falleció cuando era un niño.

-Vaya, y ¿es divertido vivir solo?

-No hay mucho en especial.

-Hemos llegado, yo me dirigiré al aula de clase, tu tienes que ir a la sala de profesores a presentarte con Amakata-sensei, ella es nuestra profesora a cargo.

-Gracias, Tachibana-san.

-Llámame Makoto de ahora en adelante, ¿si?

-Esta bien Makoto, tu también puedes llamarme por mi nombre.

-¿Esta bien si te llamo Haru?

-Si.

-Nos vemos luego.

-Nos vemos.

Ese lugar era un pueblo bastante pacífico, era una lástima que algún demonio estuviera quitándole esa tranquilidad con acciones viles y horribles, tenía que detenerlo a toda costa, no podía continuar así, llegó a la sala de profesores y se presentó con Amakata-sensei, quien le dio la bienvenida y juntos se dirigieron al salón de clases.

Una vez en el salón, buscó a aquél chico que esa mañana se había ofrecido ayudarle, lo encontró al fondo y junto a él había una banca vacía que tenía vista a la ventana, Makoto lo vio y le dedicó una sonrisa.

-Mi nombre es Nanase Haruka, acabo de ser transferido de Tokio, es un placer conocerlos y espero llevarme bien con ustedes.

-Bienvenido Nanase-kun, espero que puedas adaptarte fácilmente a Iwatobi, que es muy distinto a lo que viviste en Tokio, hay un lugar vacío junto a Tachibana-kun, puedes tomarlo.

-Gracias.

Así transcurrieron sus clases hasta la hora del almuerzo, Makoto, sin preguntárselo, se lo llevó fuera del salón, subieron las escaleras hasta la terraza de la escuela, el paisaje era hermoso y comenzaron a consumir su almuerzo.

-Perdona Haru, las chicas ya se te iban a acercar y ni siquiera te iban a dejar probar tu almuerzo, además quería mostrarte este lugar.

-No hay problema, aunque me sorprendió un poco.

-Si, lo siento, oye, viendo que vivimos relativamente cerca, puedo ayudarte a que estés al corriente con los apuntes pasados.

-Claro, sería buena idea.

-Vayamos juntos a casa.

-Si.

Continuaron comiendo su almuerzo en silencio, sondeando discretamente a Makoto, su nuevo amigo, no detectó en él alguna presencia demoniaca, por lo tanto se trataba de un simple humano, el más amable que nunca imaginó conocer.

Sonó el fin del almuerzo, ambos se dirigieron al salón, el primero en entrar fue Makoto, quien inmediatamente se vio rodeado de un grupo de chicas que lo regañaban con frases como «¡que malo eres Tachibana-kun!» «queríamos saber más de Nanase-kun» «¿por qué te llevaste a Nanase-kun?».

-Lo siento chicas, Nanase-kun no es muy expresivo, no iban a lograr sacarle algo, ya vayan a sus lugares, que el profesor no tarda en llegar.

«Vámonos, ya será para la próxima»

-Vamos Haru, ya puedes entrar, ya se fueron esas chicas.

-Gracias, no tenias porque hacerlo.

-No te preocupes, es que esas chicas son algo molestas y hay que admitir que llamas mucho la atención.

-¿Cómo que llamo la atención?

-Es que esas chicas tienen razón, eres demasiado guapo, tanto que parecería que no eres de este mundo.

-¿Tan atractivo les parezco?

-La verdad si, ya llegó el profesor.

Las clases continuaron sin interrupción hasta la hora de la salida, en la que nuevamente Haru se vio arrastrado por Makoto para alejarse de ese grupo de chicas qe querían acercarse, exhaustos, ambos ambos abordaron el tren, Haru se quedó pensando en lo que Makoto le había dicho al final del almuerzo, nunca había pensado en esa posibilidad, su jefe le había dicho que tenia que pasar desapercibido y su apariencia física no era de mucha ayuda, y también creía imposible que su nuevo amigo fuera así de atractivo, una belleza extranormal, nada común en un humano, pero este era un caso posible, Makoto era un humano, no había duda en ello, no encontró nada fuera de lo normal.

-¿En qué piensas, Haru?

-En que ya me salvaste 2 veces en lo que va de este día, tengo que agradecértelo de alguna forma.

-No te preocupes, es que yo ya fui acosado por esas chica cuando me transfirieron.

-¿También a ti te transfirieron?

-Si, solo que a mi me transfirieron cuando inició el semestre, mi familia es de Iwatobi, aunque yo no estudiaba aquí.

-Ohh vaya, no lo esperaba.

-Si, ya llegamos, hoy no habrá nadie en mi casa, así que puedes estar tranquilo.

-Gracias Makoto.

Subieron la escalinata que conducía a sus casas, y entraron a la del castaño.

-Ponte cómodo, iré a preparar el té y a calentar la cena que dejó mi madre en la nevera.

-Si, gracias.

Unos minutos después el castaño regresó con el té y la comida, en silencio comieron, y luego, después de insistir, Haru lavó los platos ocupados, una vez terminados, se dispusieron a estudiar, pasando así el tiempo sin percatarse de la hora, estaban sentados uno junto al otro, el castaño explicaba lo contenido en sus cuadernos y el azabache se limitaba a hacer unas notas.

Makoto iba a tomar un cuaderno que se encontraba del lado de Haru, se estaba acercando cuando la mano con la que se estaba apoyando se resbaló, cayendo sobre el azabache, quien nervioso lo miraba, sus orbes esmeraldas se prendieron en deseo y sin evitarlo besó al de los ojos zafiros, quedando sin habla, saboreando el sabor de la caballa en sus finos labios, deseaba más, mucho más, pero también deseaba divertirse con ese ser celestial, porque para eso tenían tiempo, mucho tiempo.

-Perdóname Haru, es que tienes un rostro hermoso, casi angelical...

* * *

*En esta parte, me fue imposible no recordar el opening de Free! Eternal SSummer, ver la sonrisa hermosa de Mako-chan me inspiró.

**Esto lo retomó del capítulo 1 de High Speed!, donde describe a Mako-chan (lo sé, tengo una seria obsesión con él xD)


	3. 3 Engañando

Aquí vengo, con una actualización, si ven errores ortográficos, perdonenme, no tyve tiempo de revisar.

Disfruten el capítulo...

* * *

Eran cerca de las 2 am cuando regresó a su casa sin ser visto, entomces fue cuando sintió aquella presencia algo parecida a la suya, muy cerca del lugar donde se estaba resguardando, para ser exactos, a unos escalones arriba de su casa, sabia que ya estaba siendo investigado, y para ese momento era seguro que la presencia que sintió hace unos imstantes era un agente especial, "ya era para que ese idiota haya sentido mi presencia" pensaba mientras regresaba a su forma humana y se disponia a dormir.

Hoy nuevamente habia hecho que ese par de humanos sucumbieran ante su poder, entregándose a una locura pasional, sin arrepentimientos, habia sentido que esos chicos sentian algo más que una simple amistad, sabia que no sería difícil con ellos, jugarles una pequeña broma, dejarlos encerrados en el vestidor del club de natación y desde un rincón oscuro hacer fluir su poder, haciendo que estos pequeños humanos rompieran las leyes de la moral y muy contrario a la naturaleza, su relación era anormal, aberrante ante la sociedad, mentirían para poder entregarse una y otra vez a ese dulce veneno, que el castaño demonio ofrecia generosamente, satisfaciendo una vez mas su necesidad de corromper humanos.

Dentro de este ser, que era diabólicamente hermoso habia un vacío existencial, pues no habia ser alguno que complaciera sus deseos carnales, que soportara tanta lujuria derramada por el atractivo demonio, pero al sentir la presencia de aquel ser celestial, tuvo una mejor idea, engañarlo, regalarle una falsa imagen de él, esconder su poder para poder corromper a ese serafín, sería realmente divertido, la mejor idea de su vida.

Y así, con una sonrisa aterradora en el rostro, durmió, en la mañana intentaría localizar a aquel agente y trataría por todps los medios de ganarle su confianza, manipularlo, comfundirlo hasta que el solo y si que fuera forzado se entregara ante el encanto de tan seductor demonio, "le regalaré la mejor de mis sonrisas, creerá que soy el ser ás bondadoso de la Tierra".

Esa mañana se levantó como de costumbre, se alistó y espero a que saliera aquel agente, que por alguna extraña razón no ocultaba su naturaleza, le seguiría el paso y ofrecería amablemente su ayuda.

Salió y sintió la precencia detrás de él, volteó dedicándole una sonrisa tal que haría que cualquier humano se rindiera a sus pies y lo vió, un ser de extramada belleza, como todos los serafines, unos ojos azules tan profundos como el mar, un rostro algo inexpresivo, y por la imagen celestial que ofrecía, se trataba de un novato que no sabia ocultar su poder.

El joven serafín al ver tan hermosa sonrisa, cedió, dando su confianza desde el primer momento, "un novato, sin duda alguna", dando inocio a su extraña amistad.

"Ese novato se creyo la bonda dentro de mi, debo de ser cuidadoso si no quiero que descubra mi verdadera naturaleza", ofreciéndose ser su guía durante su primer día de clases, desde el principio sabia que ese pequeño angel le causaría problemas, no sabia ocultar su belleza celestial, eso llamaría mucho la atención, se vería pronto en aprietos con los humanos y no es que no lo deseara, sino más bien quería ser el primero en ponerlo en apuros, seducirlo hasta que el pequeño ángel le suplicara por placer.

Mientras planeaba mentalmente su golpe, le hacia creer que pertenecia a una perfecta familia, durante su trayecto a la escuela, el azabache ingenuamente creyó todo, dándole también una breve historia de su vida familiar, no era muy expresivo y eso le molestaba al joven demonio, era fácil de leer, con solo ver diractamente a ese azules ojos podia adivinar sus pensamientos, una vez que llegaron a la escuela se separaron por un instamte.

El sensual demonio iba caminando por los pasillos animadamente, ya sabia que haría el resto de ese día, a la hora del almuerzo le propondría ayudarle con los apuntes escolares y esa misma tarde, daría su primer golpe,conociendo al ingenuo serafín, lo más probable es que crea que tan amable humano solo sea una victima de aquel a quien se supone esta buscando.

Y tal como se lo imaginó, cuando el serafín llegó y se presentó con e resto de la clase, todos quedaron impactados ante tal belleza y por un rato, durante las clases, lo ignoraron, sentado a su lado, le mandaba miradas fugaces y el joven demonio le dedicaba dulces sonrisas, cuando llegó la hora del almuerzo, supo desde antes de que se levantaran de sus lugares, que un grupo de chicas se le acercarían a su ángel, "¿mi ángel? ¿Desde cuando lo considero mío? Creo que desde que decidí hacer que lo expulsaran del paraíso.", tomó a Haru de la mano y lo arrastró fuera del salón, por los pasillos, hasta la terraza, "este tipo si que es problemático,lo tendré que estar salvando si quuero ser el primero en tomarlo" pensaba mientras le hacia saber que le ayudaría aquella tardevcon sus apuntes atrasados, acordando irse juntos al salir de clases.

Terminando el almuerzo, tuvo que salvar a Haru nuevamente, le era molesto, pero era necesario, y luego, a la hora de la salida corrieron juntos hasta legar a su casa, salvándolo por tercera ocasión en ese día, cuando vio al serafin, recordó que casi se revelaba al almuerzo, diciendo algo muy peligroso, que para su buena suerte, el torpe ángel lo tomó cmo un cumplido, aunque también tenía la intención de que el el joven azabache se diera cuenta de que no ocultaba su poder seráfico y que gracias a eso, se metería en muchos problemas.

Llegaron a la casa del castaño, e inmediatamente lo invitó a comer, una vez que terminaron y limpiaron, comenzaron a estudiar, Makoto usó todo su autocontrol para no abalanzarse sobre Haru desde el momento en el que cruzó el umbral de su territorio, leía sus cuadernos y el azabacha hacia notas, aprovechando un descuido de este y haciéndolo parecer un accidente, cayó sobre él, clavó su mirada en los ojos azules de Haru y lo besó, tal era el sabor de tan finos labios que iba a mandar a carajo todo s autocontrol, pero quería divertirse y se separó de él, soltó otra frase peligrosa pero a la vez con cierto tono de inocencia, en un tono de disculpa, que nuevamente creyó el ingenuo serafín, unos instantes después éste se marchó de la casa del demonio, lleno de dudan y mucha confusión.

-Bien, mañana fingiré que no sucedió nada, eso lo confundirá aún más...


	4. 4 Confusión

Aquí estoy de nuevo trayendo una actualización, espero que sea de su agrado.

* * *

_"Primer reporte:_

_Hoy comencé mi misión, a primera hora en la mañana, conocí a un humano muy amable que me ofreció su ayuda sin pedírsela, parece que llamo mucho la atención entre mis compañeros de clase y no se como evitarlo, no detecté nada fuera de lo normal, espere mi siguiente reporte._

_Nanase Haruka"_

"Perdóname Haru, es que tienes un rostro hermoso, casi angelical...", estas palabras daban vuelta en su mente, hace cerca de una hora, su nuevo amigo, Makoto, lo habia besado, no era una sensación desagradable, pero no era la razón de que hiciera aquello, tuvo que mentir en su reporte porque el joven ángel creía que su bondadoso amigo castaño era una víctima más del demonio que azotaba a Iwatobi, no creía que ese chico hubiese revelado su identidad, las frases soltadas por el castaño, eran cumplidos, de eso estaba seguro, por la mañana le preguntaría el porque de aquel beso.

Haru se encontraba sorprendido, nunca imaginó estar enredado en una situación similar, mucho menos con un hombre, estaba confundido, no podia pensar con claridad, optó por hundirse en la bañera, recordando como esta le habia hecho olvidar sus malestares aquella mañana, así estuvo sumergido hasta que sintió sueño, no tenia hambre, solo quería dormir y olvidar el intenso primer día de su misión.

* * *

Sentía que caía del cielo, habia sido expulsado, caía vertiginosamente, hacia el vacío y oscuridad, antes de llegar al fondo, fue sostenido por unos fuertes brazos, antes deagradecerle, miró en donde suponia debia estar el rostro y entonces vio unos penetrantes ojos esmeralda, un sedoso y desordenado cabello castaño, le dedicó una maliciosa sonrisa, unas frías palabras salieron de su boca.

-Por siempre estaremos juntos, Haru-chan.

Antes de poder decirle que no agregara el "chan" a su nombre aquella estancia donde se encontraban se iluminó, estaba en los brazos de Makoto, donde de cierta forma se sintió seguro, hasta qe notó qe algo np correspondía, unos cuernos en la cabeza, unas alas de reptíl y una larga y delgada cola terminada en punta, habia visto tantas veces esas caracteristicas en la biblioteca central de la agencia que no lo creyó, no en aquella persona tan pura, la única que realmente le agradaba desde su llegada a la Tierra.

-Mírame Haru-chan, esta es mi verdadera apariencia y aprenderás a amarla tal como es.

-Espera Makoto, ¿fuiste tú todo el tiempo? ¿Me mentiste?

-Siempre fui yo, siempre supe lo que eres realmente y si te mentí fue para que me pertenecieras eternamente.

-¿Hiciste que me expulsaran del paraíso para datisfacer tu deseo egoista?

-Está en mi naturaleza Haru, admite que tu lo deseabas tanto como yo.

-¡No! No así...

-No te atormentes Haru-chan, estaremos eternamente juntos...

Y despertó, su respiración estaba agitada, se encontraba bañado en sudor y sus pies estaban enredados en las mantas, una pesadilla, sólo se trataba de una pesadilla, era imposible que Makoto sea el demonio que tiene que eliminar, alguien tan bondadoso y puro como él no puede ser la maldad personificada, no él, no él, unas lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos y comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas, estaba confundido, habia sentido el impuls de mentir en su reporte, sentía la necesidad de ayudar al castaño, habia algo en él que le fascinaba, desde el primer momento que lo vio y le mostró tan radiante sonrisa, tenía sentimientos extraños que no podia decifrar y eso le molestaba.

Vio el reloj que se encontraba en la cabecera de la cama y marcaban las 4:30 am, cualquier rastro de sueño se habia desvanecido, se encontraa totalmente despejado y con el ceño fruncido salió de la cama, algo lo inquietaba, vistió ropa deportiva y salió a correr en dirección a la playa, tal vez el sonudo del romper de las olas sobre la arena, apaciguarian su atormentada mente, así salió a correr, olvidando por n momento el mundo que le rodeaba.

Lo cierto era que el joven serafín no estaba solo en la calle, desde un rincón oscuro lo observaban un par de ojos esmeralda, cuyo dueño reía maliciosamente al ver el caos que provocó un simple beso, decidió seguirlo a una distancia prudente para ver como el azabache se atormentaba en el mar.

Haruka corrió desde su casa hasta la costa, el embravecido mar golpeaba la arena, una y otra vez, el sonido de las olas no lo tranquilizaba, de cierta forma se oía como él se sentía, se quitó los zapatos deportivos y decidió caminar descalzo por la arena, sintió el agua fría en sus pies, pero aún así no consiguió calmar los fuertes latidos de su pecho, na opresión que no lo dejaba ni respirar, no dejaba de pensar en Makoto y de cierta forma le molestaba que el castaño probablemente estuviera durmiendo plácidamente mientras él se atormentaba en la playa.

Makoto seguía observando, curioso, tampoco podia dormir, quería ver su sufrimiento, deleitarse con esa sensación, todo iba según como lo habia planeado, hast que notó los fuertes latidos en su pecho que le hacian sentir remordimiento al ver a su pequeño serafín en ese estado, después de una lucha interna, decidió hacerle compañía.

-¡¿Ma... Makoto?!

-Yo tampoco puedo dormir, luego vi que bajaste corriendo las escaleras y e dirigiste aquí, pero dime ¿por qué no puedes dormir?

-Tuve una pesadilla y estuve pensando en ti.

-¿En mi? Yo también pensaba en ti.

-¡¿Ehh?! ¿Como es posible? ¿Por qué no puedo olvidar aquel beso que me diste?

-No lo sé, tal vez te gustó, a mi me encantó.

-¿Gustarme? No lo sé, solo que no deja de var vueltas en mi cabeza, es confuso.

-A m me pasa igual, pero hizo darme cuenta de una cosa.

-¿Que cosa?

-Que me gustas, me gustas mucho, desde el primer momento en que te vi Haru.

-Pe.. pero Makoto, apenas ayer nos conocimos, no sabes nada de mi, yo no sé nada de ti.

-Por eso planeo conocerte a fondo, conocer todo, absolutamente todo de ti.

-Yo... yo no lo sé.

-No te preocupes Haru, yo haré ue aprecies cada parte de mi...

* * *

Notas: me despido por hoy, espero que les haya gustado, nos estamos leyendo, matta ne! :D

Raven off!


	5. 5 Sorpresa

Trato de actualizar lo más seguido posible, no sé si está muy forzado el final de este capítulo, espero que sea de su agrado.

* * *

Así pasó el tiempo, un castaño y un azabache sentados en silencio sobre la arena, veían hacia el horizonte como llegaba el amanecer, las gaviotas sobrevolaban la costa con las primeras luces del alba, comenzando así un nuevo día en el pequeño pueblo de Iwatobi.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos Haru, si no se nos hará tarde para ir a la escuela.

-Si.

-Bien Haru, vamos.

Dijo el castaño, levantándose y extendiendo una mano para que el joven serafín la tomase y se levantara, al sentir el roze de la mano de Makoto, Haru sintió como su corazòn golpeaba violentamente s pecho, la sangre hirviente subía a su rostro coloreando sus mejillas, cosa que no pasó de largo por la vista del castaño, quien dulcemente sonrió, haciendo que las mejillas del serafín se intensificaran en su sonrojo.

Sin la intención de soltar sus manos, Makoto y Haruka caminaron a paso lento hacia sus casas, para el azabache, el tiempo pasaba considerablemente más lento, podía sentir como su corazón latía agitado, sentía un ligero temor de que el castaño se diera cuenta, por su parte Makoto sostenía firmemente la mano de Haruka, deseando nunca soltarla, era bastante pronto para llegar a aquella conclusión, pero estaba seguro de estarse enamorando de él, cono demonio nunca creyó tener esa clase de emociones, ero había algo en Haru que le hacia cambiar de parecer, _"por todos los medios haré que se quedé eternamente a mi lado"._

Lleando a los escalones, se vio finalizado su agarre, dejando a Haru con una sensación de vacío como nunca.

-Bien Haru, pasaré por ti.

-Si.

El azabache siguió subiendo los escalones hasta llegar a su casa, se dirigió directamente a la bañera y al sumergirse en el agua creyó que olvidaría lo que sucedió unas horas atrás.

Sus pensamientos lo llevaron una y otra vez a Makoto, todo lo que tenía que ver con la Tierra, lo llevaban una y otra vez con él, el recuerd de sus amables y penetrantes ojos verdes, su desordenado y sedoso cabello castaño, su dulce voz y hasta sus suaves labios.

-Es tan perfecto, inususal en los humanos, ¿que me esta sucediendo? ¿Por qué me suiento de esa forma? ¿Que son esos fuertes latidos en mi pecho? Siento como si lo conociera de toda la vida...

Con tantas interrogantes en su mente, se quedó profundamente dormido.

_"...Con permiso, voy a pasar..."_

_"...Haru..."_

_"...Haru..."_

-¡Haru!

-¿Eh? ¿Que sucede?

-¡Que alivio! Solo estabas durmiendo, no vuelvas a asustarme de esa forma.

-Lo siento.

-Vamos Haru, se nos hará tarde.

-Si.

-¿Tenías el bañador puesto? ¿Como se supone que e bañaste?

-Anoche me di un baño, ahora solo quería depejar mi mente bajo el agua.

-Ya veo, te gusta mucho el agua, entonces te encantará conocer a mis amigos y compañeros del club de natación.

-¿Club de natación?

-Si, es divertido, puedes estar bajo el agua todo el tiempo qe quieras, ¿te gustaría entrar?

-Lo intentaré, además, yo solo nado al estilo libre.

-Entendido.

Makoto ayudó a Haru a salir de la bañera, tendiendo su mano por segund vez en ese día, al ver el cuerpo semidesnudo del serafín , el joven demonio quedó fascinado ante tal espectáculo, frente a él habia un cuerpo delgado, con los músculos tonificados, quería rozar con las yemas de los dedos cada línea que separaba cada músculo, lamer cada rincón de piel en el azabache, quería devorarlo, pero para eso tenía que esperar, esperar a que el serafín se entregara voluntariamente, y como iban las cosas, sería muy pronto.

-¿Que tanto miras?

-¿Eh? Lo siento, te esperaré abajo.

-Si.

Mientras el azabache se alistaba, Makoto se dispuso a registrar la casa, llegando a la sala de estar, vio sobre la mesa el reporte de Haru para la agencia especial, sonriendo satisfactoriamente pues no habia sospechado de él y no habia sentido nada anormal, oyó los pasos de Haru bajando por las escaleras, hacia la cocina y luego un olor a caballa flotó en el aire, se acercó silenciosamente, vio como el serafín se esmeraba en preparar su almuerzo, colocando una porción en un bento y otra la comió de desayuno.

-Creí que ya te habias ido.

-te dije que te esperaría.

-No tienes porque hacerlo.

-Me agrada tu compañia, por cierto, ¿te gusta mucho la caballa?

-Si.

Caminaron en silencio hacia la escuela, el hecho de poder pasar más tiempo juntos los hacia sentir bien, aunque no lo dijeran, lo sabian, pues a pesar de llevar un día juntos, habian aprendido a leerse sin necesidad de hablar, con solo mirarse a los ojos podian saber lo que pensaban, y sí, solo era cuestión de tiempo para que el joven serafín aceptara lo qe sentía por Makoto y se entregara a él.

Al llegar a la escuela, curiosamente nadie se acercó a ese par, una extraña aura emitida por el castaño demonio cubría al serafín y dada su inexperiencia, ni siquiera la notaba, daba por hecho que esa aura oscura cubría a la escuela.

Haru no notó que a partir de ese día muchas cosas empezarían a cambiar, toda la gente que se acercara a él, sería ahuyentada por s amigo Makoto, el joven demonio habia marcado su territorio y nadie se acercaría a él, no lo iba a permitir.

Sus clases sin interrupción alguna transcurrieron, cuando llegó la hora del almuerzo, Makoto de nueva cuenta se llevó a Haru, a una dirección distinta a la tomada el día anterior.

-Espera Makoto, ¿a donde me llevas?

-Al club de natación, te dije que te presentaría a mis amigos.

-Lo habia olvidado.

A paso veloz se dirigieron al club, Makoto sacó su llave para abrir, estaba totalmente oscuro, detrás de él estaba Haruka, quien prendió la luz, dejando a completamente estupefactos.

-¡¿Pero que demonios ocurre aquí?!


	6. 6 Víctimas sospechosas

Hola a todos de nuevo, quiero agradecer a los que dejan sus reviews, a quienes le dan follow, simplemente me hacen muy feliz, sin más que agregar, les dejo seguir con la lectura :3

* * *

-¡¿Pero que demonios ocurre aquí?!

La escena que acababan de presenciar era verdaderamente vergonzosa, un chico de cabello azulado y ojos color amatista estaba sentado sobre el suelo, desnudo, y montado sobre él, un pequeño rubio de ojos color magenta también estaba completamente desnudo.

Haruka sintió en ese instante que el foco de ese mal que azotaba al pueblo de Iwatobi se encontraba precisamente en ese vestidor y que ese par de chicos que no mostraron vergüenza al ser descubiertos, eran victimas, el pelinegro se sintió abrumado por todo ese poder emanente de ese lugar, y si habian más miembros en el club, entre ellos se tenía que encontrar su objetivo, de eso no habia duda.

Makoto fingía sorpresa ante tal escena, si bien era cierto que no se encontraba del todo tranquilo, esta vez no habia sido el responsable de lo sucedido con ese par de humanos, sino que la lujuria ya era parte de ellos y que mientras Haruka no interviniera en ello, esos chicos buscarían cualquier lugar para entregarse al placer, lo único que le molestaba era que Haruka comenzaría a sospechar, ya que ese vestidor era de donde emanaba todo su poder, en ese lugar fue donde Makoto apareció por primera vez al llegar a Iwatobi, antes de cometer un error que levantara sospechas, rompió con aquel incomodo silencio.

-Rei, Nagisa, saben que deben ocupar este lugar para eso.

-Gomene Mako-chan, pero no podia estar separado de Rei-chan por más tiempo.

-Esta bien, te entiendo, ven Haru, te mostraré la piscina.

-...

-Y ustedes dos, los quiero ver presentables inmediatamente.

-¡Si, Mako-chan/Makoto-sempai!

El castaño condujo a Haruka hacia la otra salida del vestidor, el agua de la piscina reflejaba los rayos de sol que caían sobre ella, lanzando pequeños destellos por todo el lugar, dejando al azabache maravillado de aquel lugar.

-Siento lo de Rei y Nagisa, nunca imaginé que llegarian a esos extremos.

-Esta bien si se aman, aunque deberían ser más precavidos.

-Ese es el problema, los padres de Nagisa son bastante estrictos al respecto, por eso llevan su romance en secreto y creo que esa es la mejor opción.

-¿Rompiendo las reglas?

-Bueno, si realmente amas a alguien, estaras dispuesto a romper las reglas y más.

-¿Tu has amado a alguien realmente?

-No, pero con ese par comprendí lo que es el amor.

-Disculpen nuestro comportamiento.

-Buenos días Mako-chan, ¡hey! ¿tu eres el chico nuevo?

-Si, soy Nanase Haruka, acabo de ser transferido de Tokio.

-Bienvenido a Iwatobi, Haru-chan, yo soy Hazuki Nagisa y espero que seamos buenos amigos.

-¿Haru-chan?

-Yo soy Ryugazaki Rei, soy compañero de Nagisa-kun y yo espero aprender mucho de usted.

-Mucho gusto, yo también espero llevarme bien con ustedes.

-Por cierto Haru, ¿te gustaría quedarte al entrenamiento de esta tarde?

-Si.

-Bien, vamos a comer.

Haruka notó que esos chicos que le acababan de presentar son muy amables, amigables y sobre todo confiables, se trataba también de buenas personas, lamentablemente corrompidos en aquel vestidor, ya conocía el camino, sólo buscaría la oportunidad perfecta para irrumpir en aquel lugar y purificarlo, una vez limpio, sabría quien de los miembros del club de natación es el demonio que ha causado tanto mal, imploraba por todos sus superiores que no se tratará de Makoto, porque sería incapaz de acabar con él.

Makoto sólo observaba, al ver a su adorado azabache sabía que tenía una latente sospecha sobre él, pero reía internamente, sabía que no era capaz de matarlo, no después de la confesión de esa mañana, Nagisa también observaba, no le pasó desapercibida la mirada que Makoto le lanzó a Haruka, reía de felicidad pura, nunca había visto a su capitán enamorado, vio el excelente gusto, pues el chico nuevo era realmente atractivo, no podía decir quien de los dos mayores era el más hermoso, como si ambos no pertenecieran a la Tierra, tenían que ser pareja, y de eso se iba a encargar.

-Mako-chan, ¿a ti te gusta Haru-chan?

-¡Nagisa-kun! Ese tipo de preguntas no se hacen.

-Pues, te puedo decir que me agrada mucho.

-Eso es casi un sí, ¿y a ti, Haru-chan?

-¿A mi que?

-¿A ti te gusta Mako-chan? Yo se que nos acabamos de conocer, pero siento esa atracción, como si hubieran sido creados para estar uno justo del otro.

-¡Nagisa-kun! ¿Pero que cosas estas diciendo?

-Eso es lo que veo, Rei-chan, no me has respondido Haru-chan.

-...

-No tiene que hacerlo Haruka-sempai.

-Pues... a mi... a mi también me agrada Makoto.

-¡Que lindo! Hasta se llaman por su nombre.

-¡Basta, Nagisa-kun! No ve que los esta avergonzando.

-Bien chicos, será mejor que nos vayamos, ya casi termina el almuerzo, y no lleguen tarde al entrenamiento.

-¡Si!

Salieron de ahí y se dirigieron a sus respectivas aulas, el joven serafín se dio cuenta hasta ese momento que sus compañeros lo ignoraban, que prácticamente era invisible a ellos, él no había ocultado su identidad, lo más probable era que se tratase del demonio, que ya lo había localizado y lo había hecho invisible a los demás para protegerse a sí mismo, deduciendo que definitivamente el culpable era uno de los miembros del club de natación.

Sus clases continuaron, nadie lo miraba, ni siquiera Makoto, quien estaba totalmente concentrado, al término de las mismas, el castaño tomó sus pertenencias y sin decir palabra alguna salió del salón, en dirección al club, el azabache totalmente desconcertado, fue tras él, sin siquiera pedirle que se fueran caminando juntos como en otras ocasiones, viendo que no tenía sentido correr, siguió a paso lento el mismo camino tomado anteriormente por el castaño.

Al abrir la puerta del vestidor, fue recibido por una explosión de globos y confeti, dándole formalmente la bienvenida al club de natación, ahí conoció al cuarto miembro del club, una chica pelirroja, obsesionada con los músculos, llamada Gou Matsuoka, quien funge como la mánager del equipo, una sospechosa más a la que había que investigar, esa misma noche iría a purificar aquel lugar para acabar con el misterio, por el momento sólo se concentraría en convivir con el equipo, quienes le habían preparado todo aquello en algún momento del día en el que no se percató, después de aquella calurosa bienvenida, todos se hundieron en la piscina, quedando maravillados por la perfecta forma de nadar de Haruka, todos se esforzaron más en el entrenamiento, motivados de alguna forma, cada quien hundido en sus pensamientos hasta el final del mismo.

Animadamente todos tomaron el camino a casa, cuando se quedaron solos, Makoto observaba de nueva cuenta al azabache, con sólo verlo sabía cuáles eran sus planes de aquella noche, iba a tratar de detenerlo se una u otra forma, rechazó su invitación a cenar con el pretexto de que dormiría temprano porque el entrenamiento lo había dejado sumamente agotado, sólo restaban unas horas y esperar a que el serafín intentará dar su primer golpe, y eso no se lo dejaría tan fácil.

* * *

Ya muy entrada la noche, Haruka salió de su casa, acabaría de una vez por todas con todo el misterio, una vez que purificada el lugar, sabría de quien se trató todo el asunto, estaba completamente decidido, estaba de cierta forma motivado, quería ver a sus nuevos amigos libres de toda esa maldad, caminaba firmemente hacia la escuela, nadie lo seguía, al parecer su misión era más fácil de lo que le había hecho creer su jefe.

Corriendo llegó al vestidor del club, el foco de todo ese mal que azotaba la región, para que nadie fuera a verlo,decidió hacerlo en completa oscuridad, de pie en el centro y mirando hacia la esquina de donde se sentía fluir ese poder con mayor intensidad, se sintió abrumado, comenzó a sentir un mareo, era mucho para él, ya decidido a acabar de una vez por todas, un fuerte golpe en la cabeza lo dejó inconsciente.

-Perdóname de nuevo Haru, aún no debes descubrir mi identidad...

* * *

Aquí termino el capítulo, espero que haya sido de su agrado, nos estamos leyendo, matta ne! :D

Raven off!


	7. 7 Memorias

Hola, aquí estoy con una actualización, espero que sea de su agrado, también quiero agradecer a quienes dejan sus reviews, son muy lindos :3.

Sin más que decir, les dejo seguir con su lectura...

* * *

_"...¡Pero solamente es un niño!..."_

Esa voz lo volvió a despertar, esa voz que atormentada su mente todas las noches, se encontraba dormitando esta vez en una silla, frente a su cama, en la cual yacía inconsciente el cuerpo de su adorado serafín.

Sabía el riesgo que corría de invitarlo a unirse al club, sabía que comenzaría a sospechar, pero lo que no sabía es que ese ángel fuera tan impulsivo y descuidado, que nunca sintió su llegada, ni el fuerte golpe que recibió, lo suficiente para dejarlo completamente dócil, lo suficiente para detenerlo, no era su intención golpearlo, de hecho se sentía una gran culpa, se sentía mal por haberlo lastimado, era un nudo de confusión y temía que eso no estuviera pasando en el azabache, ya era bastante tarde, cayó en su propio juego, definitivamente estaba enamorado de él y si no hubiera sido por el pequeño rubio, no se habría dado cuenta.

Se encontraba profundamente concentrado que no oyó los pasos de sus padres por las escaleras, se detuvieron en el umbral de la habitación del joven demonio, observando la escena, un inconsciente ángel y frente a él, su atormentado hijo.

-¡¿Pero que demonios crees que haces?!

-¿Ehh? Nada, nada que sea de importancia.

-¿Cómo que nada de importancia? Hay un serafín en tu cama, ¿como no va a importarnos?

-Casi me descubría, tuve que hacerle esto.

-En ese caso, es mejor que lo mates.

-¡No! No... no puedo, tal vez con alguien más, pero con él no.

-Eso es extraño, ¿cuál es su nombre?

-Nanase Haruka.

-Nanase...

-Haruka... no puede ser... ¡no puede ser!

-¿Qué sucede?

-La razón por la que no puedes matarlo es porque es tu par.

-¿Mi par?

-Sí, tú al igual que él, fueron creados en el paraíso, al igual que nosotros, nosotros... nosotros somos ángeles caídos...

_"Los ángeles son los seres más puros y perfectos, dotados de extraordinaria belleza e increíble inteligencia, su tarea asignada, desde el inicio de los tiempos, ha sido proteger a la humanidad y combatir el mal._

_Hubo un tiempo en el que el mal azotaba duramente a los humanos, por ello se creaban más y más ángeles para combatir, fue en aquel entonces que se creó la agencia especial, investigar y fichar demonios era su tarea principal, porque de una u otra forma, éstos siempre terminaban escapando._

_Los serafines que eran asignados a esta agencia eran creados en pares, bien es sabido que los ángeles son creados a partir de las nubes, o sea, que de una nube era creado el par de *querubines, que una vez se hicieran mayores, serían agentes especiales, el orgullo del paraíso, seres respetados incluso entre los altos rangos._

_Y así, de una nube nacieron un pequeño castaño y un pequeño azabache y estos pasaron al cuidado de dos parejas de serafines, que formaban parte de la agencia y ahora también se encargarían de su enseñanza y entrenamiento, la dos parejas de serafines eran muy unidas dentro y fuera de la agencia, por lo que los pequeños querubines estaban la mayor parte del tiempo juntos._

_Cuando tenían misiones que cumplí, se turnaban el cuidado de los querubines, fue en una de esas misiones que el par que cuidaba al castaño no regresó sano, la semilla del mal ya había sido implantada en ellos, corrompiendo su razón de luchar, y antes de que se dieran cuenta sus superiores, estos ya habían corrompido al pequeño castaño, aquel par fue expulsado del paraíso inmediatamente, mientras los altos rangos celestiales decidían que hacer con el querubín._

_Ellos, sin dudarlo, ordenaron su expulsión, hubieron quienes se opusieron a tal medida._

_-¡Pero solamente es un niño!-. Decían._

_-Si se le educa con los principios seráficos n tiene porque llenarse de mal._

_Y a pesar de las justificaciones, la decisión tomada por los altos rangos celestiales no cambió, el pequeño era condenado a la expulsión del paraíso, era lo mejor, crecería como un humano normal y no buscaría venganza._

_Lo que nunca supieron los serafines era que aquel par expulsado lo encontraría y lo criaría con sus retorcidos principios, haciéndose pasar por una familia humana normal._

_Aquel par no había tenido la necesidad de usar sus habilidades, pues se tenían el uno al otro, hasta que el curioso y joven demonio decidió explorar su potencial, dando inicio así al mal que azota al pueblo de Iwatobi._

_Después de aquel triste suceso, los serafines creados para la agencia, ya era por pares, se dieron cuenta que los agentes individuales eran mejor opción, no estaban ligados, tenían menos bajas, siendo Haruka y Makoto el último par creado, que una vez separados, hubo en ellos un vacío existencial, que desapareció aquella mañana, aquella en la que se reencontraron bajando los escalones de camino a la escuela..."_

-Así que por ustedes estoy aquí.

-Si...

-Ustedes me alejaron de Haru.

-Si...

-¿Tendrá que alejarse cuando me descubra?

-No lo sabemos, lo que es seguro es que no puede matarte, sí lo hace, él también moriría.

Entonces... ¿qué haré? Algo cambió dentro de mi al conocerlo.

-Era natural que sucediese, después de todo, s destino es estar juntos, si realmente quieres que esté contigo eternamente, deberás corromperlo, nunca nos imaginamos que se reencontrarían y mucho menos de esta forma, ya tienes una opción, es tu decisión si la tomas o la dejas.

-Es tan confuso, pero lo haré, Haru se quedará conmigo...

* * *

Notas: yo sé que esta corto, y espero que no me cuelguen, pero hay más de lo que se esperaba, yo lo sé, espero estar de nuevo por aquí pronto, nos estamos leyendo, matta ne!

Raven off!


	8. 8 Golpe bajo

Hola a todos, llego con una nueva actualización, espero que sea de su agrado.

Quiero agradecer a Chikara no Art por los lindos reviews que me deja en cada capítulo :3

Les dejo seguir con su lectura...

* * *

—Duele… ¿dónde..? ¿Dónde estoy?

—En mi casa, recostado en mi cama.

—¡¿Ehh?! ¿Makoto?

—Si.

—¿Cómo terminé aquí?

—Anoche no podía dormir otra vez, cuando me asomé por la ventana vi que estabas bajando los escalones y decidí seguirte…

—¿Eres un acosador?

—¿Ehh? No, creo que no, sólo déjame continuar.

—Esta bien.

—Te estaba siguiendo y se me hizo raro que no te quedarás en la costa, te perdí de vista y seguí caminando sin rumbo, por alguna razón terminé parado de frente a la escuela, como dije antes, si no estabas en la playa, entonces estarías en la piscina del club, ya estaba por regresar a casa cuando vi algo, más bien alguien, sí, alguien que llevaba el rostro cubierto, se movía en dirección contraria a la mía, por eso no me vio, yo no te vi en ninguna parte, tuve miedo de que te haya pasado algo, y entonces pasó, te vi tirado inconsciente en el vestidor, te traje de inmediato a mi casa, tu respiración era débil, así que velé tu recuperación.

—Así que eso pasó, gracias Makoto.

—Pero dime una cosa, ¿por qué fuiste a la piscina de la escuela?

—Solo queria relajarme un momento, no tenía sueño.

—Ya veo, no te levantes, descansa, te traeré un poco de agua.

—Gracias.

El castaño salió de la habitación, Haruka se reacomodó entre las mantas y se dejó invadir por el aroma de aquel lugar, todo, absolutamente todo, estaba lleno de la esencia de Makoto, se trataba de un aroma delicioso, pronto se dio cuenta que quería aspirar ese aroma directamente de su dueño, hasta el último rincón de su piel y luego probarlo, lamerlo, su mente se vio envuelta de sucios pensamientos, todos y cada uno lo llevaban a hacer el amor con Makoto, de una y otra forma, una y otra vez, sin descanso.

Haruka sabía que tenía que salir de ese lugar sí no quería ser expulsado del paraíso, no estaba en su naturaleza ser lascivo, pero la mera presencia de aquel castaño le provocaba esa sensación, tenía que marcharse de ahí, pero su cuerpo pesaba, tenía un gran dolor de cabeza por el golpe que recibió, tampoco quería dejar de aspirar esa esencia que le envolvía, deseaba estar entre los brazos de Makoto, dejarse devorar, dejarse grabar la piel con sus caricias, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas por la excitación que comenzaba a recorrer su cuerpo, se quitó las mantas de encima y vio lo extraño que se sentía, levantó la mirada y ahí estaba, parado en el umbral, aquel castaño que le robaba el sueño, le miraba sonriente y con una chispa de deseo en los ojos.

Lentamente avanzó hacia la cama, le entregó el vaso de agua al serafín, quien tembloroso lo tomó, bebiendo de un sólo golpe el líquido vital, revitalizándose, al levantar la mirada estaba el demonio castaño observándolo lascivamente, humedeciendo sus labios con la punta de la lengua, el débil azabache no resistió tales provocaciones, estremeciéndose a la anticipación de lo que sucedería, cerró los ojos y pidió en silencio un beso.

Makoto cumplió su petición, juntando sus labios suavemente, como si fuera la primera vez, lleno de dulzura y ternura, el azabache un poco sorprendido abrió la boca para obtener aire, fue entonces que el castaño aprovechó el momento y realizó una intrusión, su lengua comenzó a explorar la cavidad del serafín, quien a su vez jadeaba y deseaba más, tímidamente comenzó a utilizar su lengua contra aquel invasor, teniendo así una excitante lucha, en la cual se escuchaba el chasqueo de sus labios, la agitada respiración del castaño y los jadeos del serafín.

Makoto deseaba más, mucho más, lentamente llevó sus manos al rostro de Haruka, posándolas sobre sus sonrojadas mejillas, deslizó las llemas de sus dedos, mientras veía como el par de zafiros que tenía frente se perdían ante sus leves caricias, fue entonces que rompieron con aquel beso, un hilillo de saliva los unía y un poco más se deslizaba de la comisura del serafín, Makoto le fascinó ver al azabache con tal expresión, decidió aventurarse a más, comenzó a deslizar sus manos sobre sus mejillas, su torso, sus dedos, sin torpeza alguna, sentían la figura del serafín, estaba extasiado, nunca había sentido algo parecido, poco a poco coló sus frías manos debajo de la polera que vestía Haruka, éste se estremecía ante su acertado tacto, nunca había sentido tal sensación, no se imaginaba algo tan satisfactorio como eso, y de repente, deseó más por parte del castaño.

Makoto no lo hizo esperar, levantando la ropa al azabache, repartió besos sobre su blanca piel, delicadas caricias, como si se tratase de una figurilla de cristal, el joven serafín no podía hacer nada contra ese delicado trató que le volvía loco, le inquietaba, casi a punto de perder la razón, deseo sentir eso una y otra vez, aunque lo enviaran a lo más profundo del infierno, pero él quería más placer.

—Yo también pienso lo mismo, Haru-chan.

—...

—¿Cómo lo supe? Fácil, si se trata de Haru, yo lo sé todo.

Ni siquiera puedo replicar el hecho de que no le gustaba que le agregarán el "chan" a su nombre, y eso era por cierta habilidad que tenía Makoto para leer sus pensamientos, era de miedo, no podía esconderse de nada, esta totalmente expuesto al castaño y eso no era bueno, nadie nunca había podido leerlo de esa forma, lo ponía en gran riesgo y no lo podía permitir.

Cuando fue capaz de pensar en todo, se dio cuenta que estaba a punto de caer en la tentación del placer que le ofrecería el ojiesmeralda, tomó fuerzas desde el más profundo de su miedo y salió huyendo de la casa de Makoto, no sin antes agradecerle que haya cuidado de él mientras estuvo inconsciente.

—Haru-chan, de nada servirá que te hagas el difícil, tarde o temprano caerás, sólo lo haces más interesante...

*Bonus

—Este reporte está incompleto.

—Se lo dije, ¿aún cree que fue buena idea enviar a Nanase? Yo estaba libre, ¿por qué no me envió a mí?

—¿Nanase? ¿Desde cuando lo llamas tan formalmente? Sabes que necesita tener experiencia, ¿no?

—Algo me dice que va a pasar algo malo, más desde que encontré ciertos reportes clasificados.

—Sabes sobre el origen de Nanase, ¿no?

—Si, sólo quiero saber algo, ¿dónde esta su par? Es un hecho que no esta muerto, porque Haru esta aquí.

—Eso es algo que no puedo saber, yo fui de los que estuvo en contra de su expulsión, espera un momeno, ¿y tú como obtuviste esos reportes?

—Algunos contactos, ¿y cree que Haru se esté enfrentando a su par?

—¿Contactos? Ya sé quien fue, en cuanto a lo de su par, es lo que temo, en caso de que sea cierto lo que mencionas, mantente preparado para enviarte en cuanto sea necesario.

—Entendido.

—Buena suerte, Matsuoka.

* * *

*esto del bonus lo explique en Amor Yaoi, fue gracias a un review que me dejaron, me permitió darle un giro a la historia, espero que haya sido de su agrado.

Gracias nuevamente por darle la oportunidad de leer un poco, nos estamos leyendo, matta ne! :D

Raven off! :D


	9. 9 Extraña realidad

Hola a todos de nuevo, vengo actualizando, espero que sea de su agrado.

De nuevo agradezco a Chikara no Art por sus lindos reviews :3

Los dejo seguir con la lectura...

* * *

—Tan inútil como siempre, Nanase.

—Y... Yamazaki...

—¿Donde quedó ese respeto? Que no se te olvide que soy tu superior.*

—Tsk...

—Solo vengo por la sencilla razón de que eso que entregaste es todo menos un reporte, leíste infinidad de ellos, me sorprende que no sepas hacerlos.

—No había nada fuera de lo común.

—Esa no es una excusa, si no sabes hacer un reporte, menos este tipo de trabajo, te recomiendo que te retires, deja que Rin y yo nos encarguemos de esto en menos de una semana.

—No te entrometas Yamazaki, se que lo lograré.

—No porque seas el protegido de la agencia, quiere decir que puedes hacer lo que te plazca, llevaban sin saber de ti en dos semanas, me hiciste llegar a este lugar sólo para ver como holgazaneas.

—¡Callate!

—Te lo advierto Nanase, más te vale hacer bien el trabajo o te arrepentirás de haber nacido en el paraíso.

—...

—¿Has entendido?

—...Si.

—Me retiro, es en serio lo que te dije, si no lo logras, te arrepentirás.

Incluso en el mismo paraíso habían ángeles corruptos, eran tan discretos que nadie lo notaba, Haruka sabía de la existencia de dos de ellos en la agencia, uno era precisamente Rin, quien es un gran amigo del joven azabache, y otro, era su superior, un joven llamado Yamazaki Sousuke, este chico, que por cierto tenia la misma edad que el pelirrojo y Haruka, había llegado al lugar donde estaba con gran esfuerzo, hasta donde sabía Haruka, se decia que este tipo terminaba todas sus misiones exitosamente en una semana, una vez alcanzada una jerarquía alta, se dedicó a entrenar al pelirrojo, quien también había cosechado algunos éxitos en la agencia.

Al pasar tanto tiempo juntos, los hizo desarrollar una relación fuera de lo normal, una que se supone, los serafines no deben tener, Haruka los descubrió una noche, dada su taciturna personalidad, no le dio importancia, sabía que no era de su incumbencia y tampoco le afectaba en nada, éstos al darse cuenta que el azabache los había descubierto, se dedicaron a acosarlo y amenazarlo de que no mencionara nada, pero al ver que no tenía ni una pizca de interés en el asunto, lo comenzaron a dejar poco a poco, no sin dejar de vigilar, en especial cuando se acercaba a hablar con alguien más, cosa que tampoco ocurría frecuentemente, ya que hablaba con los demás si era absolutamente necesario, así que poco a poco le quitaron los ojos de encima.

El saber que Haruka había sido enviado a campo les sorprendió a ambos, pero más aún, les convenía, no tenían amenaza alguna y podían seguir haciendo de las suyas.

Una vez que se marchó su superior, el azabache soltó un suspiro, pues en cierta parte Yamazaki tenía razón, no había hecho ningún avance desde aquella vez que despertó en la habitación de Makoto, de hecho ni siquiera había hablado con él desde entonces, más que para cosas sumamente necesarias, y casi todas, tenían que ver con el club de natación.

••••••••••••••••••• ••••••••••••••••••

—Mako-chan, ¿que pasa con Haru-chan? ¿Le hiciste algo?

—¿Ehh? ¡No le hice nada!

—Jejeje, no tienes porque exaltarte, ¿lo besaste, verdad? Cuéntanos.

—¡Nagisa-kun! ¿Por qué siempre hace ese tipo de preguntas?

—Es que Mako-chan es tan lindo cuando se sonroja, ahora cuenta.

—Oi, Nagisa, ¿qué ganas con saberlo? Nos vemos más tarde.

—Haru-chan...

—Haruka-sempai se ve realmente molesto, ¿qué sucedió?

—Nada que deba preocuparlos, sólo una pequeña discusión, trataré de hablar con él más tarde, ahora, vayan a clases.

—Sí, Mako-chan/Makoto-sempai.

••••••••••••••••••• ••••••••••••••••••

Había una nota cuando regresó al salón después del almuerzo; "Nanase-kun, te espero junto a la cancha de baseball al terminar el último período", Haruka se quedó algo desconcertado y a la vez le dio curiosidad, puesto que ese día no tendrían entrenamiento, no habría ningún problema al ir, y como no le había hablado aún al castaño, no era necesario mencionar algo al respecto.

Al terminar las clases, el serafín salió disparado hacia el encuentro, Makoto se quedó extrañado, hasta que vio la nota olvidada del punto de reunión.

Al llegar junto a la cancha, Haruka se encontró con una chica bastante linda de su clase, cuyo nombre ni siquiera recordaba, era obvio que no tenía ningún interés en ella, pero pensaba rechazarla apropiadamente.

—Nanase-kun, yo... yo...

—¡Haru!

—...

—Que bueno que te encuentro, Nagisa quiere ir a comer helados, nos espera en la entrada principal.

—... Si.

—Reunete con ellos, yo tengo que regresar al salón por algo que olvidé.

—Esta bien.

—Y tú, espero que vuelvas a acercarte a Haru con esas intenciones, te arrepentirás, él es mío.

••••••••••••••••••• ••••••••••••••••••

—¡Haru-chan! ¡Espera, Haru-chan!

—¿Que quieres, Nagisa?

—Saber que pasó entre Mako-chan y tú.

—Nada que deba importarte.

—Haru-chan...

—Si no tienes nada más que decir, me voy.

—¡Espera, Haru-chan! Es verdad lo que digo, si tuviste algún malentendido con Mako-chan, deberían arreglarlo, siento que ustedes tienen una conexión que va más allá de este mundo, por eso insisto en que hables con él, no me gusta verlos así, ahora si, puedes marcharte Haru-chan.

—Nagisa...

••••••••••••••••••• ••••••••••••••••••

—¡Nanase-kun! ¿Estas solo?— desvió la mirada, que estaba fija en la ventana, el azabache alcanzó a distinguir la última frase, dicha por una chica de su clase, estaba pensando en como acercarse a Makoto, pues al parecer ahora éste lo evitaba, al levantar la vista, un grupo de chicas lo rodeaban, todas le observaban fijamente, entonces se dio cuenta que era la hora del almuerzo, las chicas no mencionaban nada, sólo seguían con la mirada cada uno de sus movimientos, esto le empezó a parecer molesto al azabache, quien soltó un suspiro, sintió una corriente de aire sobre la nuca, una presencia tan conocida para él, el castaño había entrado al salón de clases, para tomar su almuerzo y volver a salir, sin siquiera dirigirle la mirada al serafín, Haruka se quedó sorprendido ante la actitud de Makoto y le siguió con la mirada hasta que salió del salón, ruidos de sillas arrastrándose invadieron los oídos de Haruka, todos comenzaron a ponerse de pie, a paso lento se le acercaban al azabache, hipnotizados, un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal.

—Makoto...— alcanzó a susurrar y todos estaban más cerca de él.

—¡Makoto!.. ¡MAKOTO!— gritó antes de que sus pulmones se quedaran sin aire, estaba completamente aterrorizado, pero cierto castaño nunca llegó, recargado fuera, junto al marco de la puerta, simplemente sonreía.

••••••••••••••••••• ••••••••••••••••••

—Hiciste lo que te pedí, ¿cierto?

—Sí, Makoto-sama, le dejé con un rostro confuso como lo pidió.

—Perfecto, yo me encargo del resto.

—No entiendo porque me hizo decirle que hablara con usted, si va a ignorarlo.

—Simple, de eso se trata el juego.

—Que raro...

—Te pido otra cosa, sólo háblame como siempre, es un poco incómodo.

—Sí, Mako-chan.

••••••••••••••••••• ••••••••••••••••••

Otro día más, Haruka no sabía con exactitud el día en el que estaba, todo era confuso, pues perdió la noción del tiempo y del espacio, no sabía hasta donde estaba la realidad, y era demasiado orgulloso para pedir ayuda.

Era la hora del almuerzo, el serafín salió al pasillo, hasta donde cubría su vista, un caos total, todos se entregaban al placer, desenfrenadamente, el trató de avanzar por el pasillo, evitando el contacto visual hacia la escena tan grotesca que se presentaba a su alrededor, todos alimentando la sed de lujuria, que derramaba dulcemente cierto castaño, esto le abrumaba, le dejaba cada vez más débil, a punto de colapsar, levantó la vista, ahí estaba, al final del pasillo, completamente tranquilo, le extendió la mano.

—Vamos, Haru-chan, te mostraré algo mucho mejor que esto...

••••••••••••••••••• ••••••••••••••••••

—Que buena actuación, Tachibana.

—Supuse que estabas al tanto de todo, pero, ¿a qué se debe tu visita? ¿Buscas consejos para corromper más tu alma?

—No dejas de ser gracioso, ¿eh?

—Tu fuiste quien me vino a buscar en primer lugar, no me eches la culpa.

—Sé que estas enterado de tu origen, así que no puedes matarlo, ¿qué vas a hacer?

—Lo que mejor sé hacer, asi me busque todo un ejército de serafines.

—Si tu lo dices, me voy.

—Cuídate.

—Como si de verdad me desearas lo mejor...

••••••••••••••••••• ••••••••••••••••••

Se podía leer la desesperación en su rostro, el serafín mostraba un aspecto preocupante, unas marcadas ojeras por la falta de sueño, su complexión aún más delgada, y alto grado de nerviosismo, que se podía notar con los simples movimientos de ansiedad que hacia éste, daba vueltas una y otra vez antes de decidia abrir la puerta de la azotea, o volvía temprano a casa, como lo había hecho los últimos días.

Fuera estaban los miembros del club de natación, compartiendo su almuerzo alegremente, el castaño volteo a ver hacia la ventana, mientras alcanzó a distinguir como se esfumaba la silueta de cierto azabache que se alejaba corriendo de aquella puerta, intentando no arrepentirse de aquella decisión...

* * *

Notas: *en esta parte tenía que haber dicho "Yamazaki-sempai", creo que si explique el porqué.

Me despido, espero que haya sido de su agrado, espero leernos pronto.

Matta ne! :D

Raven off! :3


	10. 10 Ángeles caídos

Hola a todos de nuevo, regreso de entre los muertos para actualizar, ya no me retrasaré tanto.

Quiero agradecer los lindos reviews que me han dejado a lo largo de esta historia, muchas gracias.

Sin más que agregar por en momento, les dejo seguir con la lectura...

* * *

—Mako-chan, ¿sucede algo?

—No lo sé, creí ver algo, más bien alguien, en la ventana.

—Makoto-sempai, ¿intenta asustarnos?

—¿Ehh? No, para nada, lo que pasa es que creí haber visto a Haru en la ventana.

—Cierto, ya tiene tiempo que Haru-chan no come con nosotros.

—Últimamente se va a casa después del almuerzo, he ido a verlo, pero no abre la puerta.

—Pobre Haru-chan, se ve muy deprimido, le afectó mucho ese malentendido que tuvieron, sólo va al club una vez a la semana.

—Makoto-sempai, ya debería intentar arreglar ese problema que tienen.

—Y eso es lo que estoy haciendo, Rei.

••••••••••••••••••• ••••••••••••••••••

Haruka daba vueltas en su cama, tratando de calmar su ansiedad, pero era inútil, más de una vez estuvo tentado de acercarse a Makoto, pero su fuerte orgullo se lo impedía, tenía miedo de que el castaño fuera su perdición, porque hasta ese momento cayó en cuenta que el alma del castaño ya estaba manchada de pecados, que por más que éste intentara salvarlo, ya no podía hacer nada, sólo esperaba que realmente el culpable no fuera el chico de los ojos esmeralda que le habían robado la tranquilidad y la monotonía que tenía de vida al llegar a ese lugar, se abrazaba a si mismo, al ver en la forma tan patética en la que había perdido contra un humano.

—No dejes que eso te agobie, Haru.

—¿Rin? ¿Que haces aquí?

—No seas ruidoso, nadie tiene que saber que te vine a ver.

—No empieces de nuevo con eso, sabes que no caeré por tu culpa.

—No es eso, de hecho estamos a nada de que nos descubran a Sousuke y a mi.

—Entonces, ¿de qué se trata?

—Como sabes, gracias a Sousuke, tengo acceso a un gran número de archivos clasificados, esos que ni en tu vida creiste ver, resulta que encontré algo raro, Sousuke ya había estado en éste lugar, creo que en una misión hace mucho tiempo, justo antes de que lo ascendieran, después de que comenzó a entrenarme, ya no volvió a salir a realizar misiones, se puede decir que cuando vino aquí, fue la última, algo pasó aquí que corrompió su alma, y no se porque presiento que se trata de tu objetivo, ten cuidado Haru, no confíes en nadie, aquí todos están perdidos, todos están condenados, así se vean inocentes, me voy, pero antes debes saber que la respuesta ha estado frente a ti todo el tiempo.

—¿Todo? ¿A qué te refieres? ¿Rin? ¿Sigues ahí, Rin?

_"Tsk, se fue, ¿en realidad estuvo aquí? Esperó no haber alucinado de nuevo"_

Era tal el cansancio y la confusión que no supo si dormía o no, sólo que por fin esa noche logró descansar, no mucho, porque cada vez era más difícil, más de lo que se pudo imaginar, seguiría a Nagisa después de todo, él sabía algo, ¿o no?

••••••••••••••••••• ••••••••••••••••••

_"¿Otro serafín? ¿Será que buscan a Haru? ¿O ya están enviando refuerzos? No dejaré que se lleven a Haru así nada más, además estoy seguro de que él se entregará a mí pronto y será en sus caras"_

El castaño miraba el cielo, con el ceño fruncido, viendo como poco a poco se alejaba esa presencia que acababa de sentir, sabía que de ahora en adelante tendría que ser cauteloso, más que había sido visitado por aquel serafín que corrompió hace tiempo, y que parecía tener ahora una jerarquía alta.

_"Hasta en el mismo cielo hay ángeles corruptos"_

—Dicen que incluso el mismo Lucifer se presenta ante los humanos como un ángel de luz,* incluso tu lo hiciste, te presentaste como el humano más bondadoso de la tierra, cosa que no eres.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Me ordenaste venir, ¿no?

—Cierto.

—Haber, dime si me equivoco, Haru-chan debe estar realmente desesperado, entonces yo le tenderé la mano y lo llevaré ante ti, en tu forma real, donde harás que sea expulsado inmediatamente del paraíso.

—Exacto.

—Y eso, ¿cuando será? ¿Y cómo?

—Fácil, Haru, al verme, intentará huir, en ese momento, los serafines habrán enviado refuerzos, porque entonces sabrán que yo hice caer a dos de sus mejores agentes, al llegar a mi, verán como mi querido Haru se entrega desenfrenadamente y sin temor de ser expulsado.

—Suena fácil, ¿y si lo protegen antes?

—Entonces los mataré, porque no voy a dejar que se lo lleven, su destino es estar eternamente a mi lado, así que ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer.

—Como ordenes, Mako-chan.

••••••••••••••••••• ••••••••••••••••••

—… Dicen que éste lugar es el primer paso para ir al infierno...

—Rei...

—… desde que nacimos, estamos condenados, que todos los ángeles caídos llegan aquí cuando son expulsados...

_"Todos los ángeles caídos llegan aquí, ¿será que en realidad me expulsaron? Incluso Yamazaki falló en este lugar, ¿o en realidad su misión era otra? Debió haber tenido mala suerte al encontrarse con el demonio que lo corrompió."_

—...un ángel caído se convierte en demonio al corromper a otro ángel...

_"¿Yamazaki un demonio? Esto es más grave de lo que imaginé."_

—¿Ehh? ¿Haruka-sempai? No esperaba verlo hoy por aquí, creo que estaba leyendo en voz alta, esto lo encontré en el fondo de la biblioteca, yo lo consideraría lectura fantástica, porque no hay bases científicas que comprueben la existencia de ángeles y demonios.

_"Y es mejor que sigas creyendo eso."_

—¿Puedo verlo?

—Sí.

_"¡No puede ser! Es un reporte seráfico, ¿por qué estaba escondido? Y también ¿quien lo habrá escrito?"_

—¿Puedo llevármelo?

—Si, nunca me imaginé que le gustaran este tipo de libros.

—Si, es como un secreto, me avergonzaría que alguien más se enterase.

—Lo entiendo, Haruka-sempai, agradezco que se lo lleve, a mi me avergonzaría que me descubrieran leyendo algo que no sean teorías.

—Gracias, Rei.

••••••••••••••••••• ••••••••••••••••••

El libro que le dio Rei, era un largo reporte, al parecer el serafín que había estado antes que él en realidad no estaba en ninguna misión, si no más bien era una visita por el lugar que creían mítico en el paraíso, una de las tantas puertas al infierno.

_"Dicen que éste lugar es el primer paso para ir al infierno..."_

Al parecer el agente había leído ciertos reportes clasificados, en donde decía que fue expulsado un inocente querubín, mientras su par se quedó en el paraíso.

—Antiguos agentes...

Encontró al par de caídos culpables, y logró obtener un poco de información del querubín.

_"...que todos los ángeles caídos llegan aquí cuando son expulsados..."_

Aquellos que habitan éste lugar, son en su mayoría, demonios, pues la entrada al infierno queda en la cima de la montaña, justo dentro del templo**, pero incluso hay humanos que conviven pacíficamente con los demonios y ángeles caídos, por eso creyó que en la agencia no tenían ni la más mínima idea de la existencia de un lugar así.

Su objetivo vivía en el camino a la montaña, tal vez crecía como un humano normal, pero entonces cometió su primer error.

_"...un ángel caído se convierte en demonio al corromper a otro ángel..."_

_"...de rostro amable, dulce voz, encontré al chico, de la misma edad que su par en el paraíso, su belleza a su máximo esplendor, dejando en claro que se trataba de un ser celestial, amigablemente me saludó..."_

Olvidando así la primer lección que se les da a los serafines de la agencia: _"Incluso el príncipe de las tinieblas se presenta ante los humanos como un ángel de luz, engañando fácilmente"_.

Su pecado fue darle total confianza al chico, cuya descripción nunca encontró, pues creyó ver en él a un agente más.

_"...debería traer a Rin a éste lugar, tiene su belleza a pesar del oscuro secreto que esconde, se que le gustará, pero primero tengo que decirle a este chico su verdadero origen..."_

_"...un día este chico me invitó a dormir a su casa, quería saber más de mí, y yo curioso, quise saber que tipo de vida había tenido hasta entonces en la Tierra..."_

_"...debí de haber percatado la trampa, pero simplemente lo ignoré..."_

_"...era de noche, sus padres no estarían en casa, debí de haber seguido mi instinto e irme de ahí, pero algo me lo impidió..."_

_"...esa noche se veía más hermoso que nunca, sus brillantes ojos me miraban fijamente aún en la oscuridad, se veía distinto a otras ocasiones, no había amabilidad en su rostro, simplemente no pude huir, algo me tenía fuertemente enlazado a él y me dejé llevar..."_

—¡No puede ser!, menciona a...

—Rin.

—Ya... Yamazaki...

—Lo encontraste, no eres tan inútil como lo creía, lástima que tardaste demasiado, me descubrieron, vendrán por ti pronto, ten cuidado, Nanase.

—¿Rin está bien?

—Les pedí que no fueran tan duros con él, no me gusta verlo llorar, pero esto se pondrá muy peligroso, tienes la mala suerte de estar en medio de todo, sólo puedo desearte lo mejor.

—Ya... Yamazaki, espera, ¿al menos puedes decirme quien es el caído que te corrompió?

—No puedo, ya debiste de haberte dado cuenta de quién es, iré a esperar a Rin...

—Yamazaki...

* * *

*eso de que Lucifer se presenta ante los humanos como un ángel de luz lo leí en la biblia, no recuerdo el versículo, pero si es real.

**Hasta donde creo que todos sabemos, Iwatobi está sobre una montaña, de ahí que Haru y Mako-chan tengan que subir escalones para llegar a sus respectivos hogares.

Espero que esté capítulo haya sido de su agrado, espero volver pronto, nos estamos leyendo, matta ne! :D

Raven off!


	11. 11 Verdad

**_Hola a todos, lo sé, soy terrible, volví a desaparecer, les dejo esta actualización, espero que les guste._**

**Quiero agradecer a Chikara no Art por seguir esta historia y por dejar siempre un lindo mensaje.**

**Un saludo al fandom, luchemo****s porque siga vivo.**

**Disfruten la lectura...**

* * *

_"¿Otra alucinación? Primero Rin, ahora Yamazaki, pero viendo su triste expresión, debe ser cierto que lo expulsaron, y aún así se preocupa por Rin._

_Aún no entiendo,Yamazaki dijo que ya me debí de haber dado cuenta, Rin dice que siempre ha estado frente a mí..."_

—No puede ser...

* * *

—Ya expulsaron al primero, pronto llegará el siguiente, y con él, todo un ejército seráfico, esto se pondrá muy divertido, ¿no lo crees?

—Yo no sé que le ves de divertido a todo esto, Mako-chan, vendrán un montón de serafines a destrozar todo, tu estas dispuesto a eso sólo por un novato de su agencia, ¿que tiene de especial Haru-chan?

—Haru es mi mitad, algo que siempre debió estar a mi lado, yo soy una parte de él como él es una parte mía, simplemente no lo veo de otra forma.

—Ustedes los de origen seráfico son tan complejos, no veo la necesidad de unirte a alguien más, pero dime, ¿vas a seducirlo antes de que yo lo lleve a ti?

—Tiene que ser así, si no, no tiene caso, es muy probable que sepa que yo soy su objetivo, pero no la relación que tenemos, así que esos nuevos caídos me tienen que ayudar con eso.

—Yo creo que lo harán, digo, no puede matarte sin que él muera, ¿no?

—Eso es lo que lo hará aún más interesante.

* * *

La llegada de la mañana tardó más de lo que esperaba Haruka, haberse dado cuenta hasta ese momento de que el culpable siempre había sido Makoto le dolía, no por confiar en él, si no porque le había visto la cara todo el tiempo, enlazó sus conclusiones con el reporte de Yamazaki, todo cuadraba, no había error, pero algo en su interior le decía que la iba a pasar mal por eso, le tomó más que afecto al castaño, saber que tendría que matarlo de asustaba.

_"Realmente me enamoré, y para la peor de mis suertes, de un demonio, mi enemigo natural."_

Cayó en cuenta de que no sabría que hacer después de acabar la misión, algo le estrujaba el pecho, algo comenzaba a romperse en pedazos, una lágrima se deslizó sobre su mejilla.

_"Sólo así podré salvarnos, sólo así estarás dentro de mi..."_

Caminaba con cierta pesadez hacia la escuela, donde tarde o temprano enfrentaría a todos, deseó no haber nacido, así no tendría que pasar por eso, le entristecía saber que esa sería la primera vez, pues de ahora en adelante haría más misiones, más veces le romperían su paz interior.

_"¿Por qué me tiene que pasar todo esto?"_

—Tal vez sea su destino, Haruka-sempai.

—Rei...

—Mako-chan está emocionado, hoy no vendrá a clases, pero dijo que te verá ésta noche en el club de natación.

—¿Esta noche?

—Si, no vayas a llegar tarde, Haru-chan.

—No.

Tenía casi todo el día para encontrar una forma de como enfrentarse al castaño, luchar hasta el final y no dejarse llevar por sus deseos, porque el también se estaba pudriendo, también deseaba placer, y más de cierto ser que le comenzó a robar el sueño, le consolaba saber que si acababa con él, tendría salvación, ¿o no?

* * *

—Matsuoka, necesitó hablar contigo, tienes una nueva misión.

—¿De que se trata?

—De ayudar a Nanase, tienes permitido llevar algo.

—¿Lo que sea?

—Si, sólo debo recordarte que tú misión es sin regreso, ya debes saber por qué, date prisa, Yamazaki te ha estado esperando.

—¿Por que no simplemente me arrancaron las alas y me lanzaron a la Tierra?

—Porque fue una petición especial de tu superior.

—Tsk...

—Bien, tu partida es en dos horas, prepárate mientras.

—Si...

El pelirrojo cabizbajo se dirigió a sus aposentos, guardando todo lo necesario para ese viaje sin retorno, tenía miedo, pero sabiendo que estaría Sousuke, le reconfortaba, miraba sonriente aquella carpeta verde olivo, sólo necesitaba eso, tenía que ayudar a Haruka, porque sus suposiciones eran ciertas, no podía dejar morir al azabache, menos por haber guardado silencio por pecados ajenos, le quería corresponder y devolverle el favor, sólo esperaba que no fuera tarde para hacerlo.

El pelirrojo mostraba un semblante triste, lanzaba ojeadas de vez en cuando hacia atrás, sabía que Sousuke había sido expulsado la noche anterior, no tuvo oportunidad de intercambiar palabras.

_"Yamazaki te ha estado esperando..."_

Su jefe le veía, su miraba transmitía tranquilidad, Matsuoka olvidó el miedo.

—Recuerda, tienes que llegar con Nanase, darle lo que tengas que darle y dejar que el termine la misión, no puedes interferir en nada más, ¿entendido?

—Si.

—Buena suerte en tu nueva vida, Matsuoka.

—Si.

Su sonrisa tiburonezca apareció, lágrimas se deslizaban de sus ojos carmín, estaba asustado, pero también emocionado, viviría la vida que más le gustara, con quien quisiera y sin ningún temor a ser descubiertos, simplemente el hecho de que Yamazaki le haya facilitado su expulsión, le hacia feliz, no fue para nada dolorosa, se apresuró entonces al encuentro con Sousuke, tenían que ayudar a su novato amigo, antes de que le mancharan el alma.

Yamazaki le miraba desde el suelo, una sonrisa radiante emanó de él, le esperaba, impacientemente al parecer.

—Bienvenido a casa, Rin.

—He llegado.

_"Casa, ¿eh?"_

—Supongo que ya preparaste todo, ¿no?

—Casi, sólo faltabas tú, pero primero tienes que ir con Nanase, algo me dice que hará una estupidez...

* * *

—¡Espera, Haru!

—¿Ahora que quieres? Ya cuando estoy decidido a terminar mi misión me detienes.

—Hay algo que tienes que saber antes de lanzarte al vacío.

—Habla de una vez, no quiero perdetas tiempo.

—Tranquilo, Haru, no conseguirás nada con esa actitud.

—...

—Mira, antes de ser expulsado, me dieron la oportunidad de ayudar, como ya sabes, a mi me gustaba leer los reportes clasificados que pudieran existir, deberías de ver éste, tiene un par de cosas que tienes que saber, es todo lo que me permitieron ayudar, pronto vendrá el ejército a purificar éste lugar para salvarte.

—Gra... Gracias Rin, ¿es necesario leerlo?

—Si no quieres morir, sí.

_"Reporte CVY/828/1_

_La expulsión del querubín._

_Yo se que los Altos Rangos se arrepentirán de esta decisión en el futuro, tengo el presentimiento de que ellos se reencontrarán en las peores circunstancias, que intentarán destruirse el uno al otro, sabrán la verdad sin saber que hacer._

_Yo les dije que no enviaran a ningún agente a aquel lugar conocido como Iwatobi, porque se dice que ese lugar es una de las puertas al infierno, hubieron 2 bajas, 3 con el querubín expulsado, al final anexo los registros de creación de los querubines en cuestión..."_

—Haru, ve directamente a los registros, así sabrás a lo que me he referido.

—¿Registros?

_"Registro XKR/623/1_

_NOMBRE ASIGNADO: Nanase Haruka"_

—Es mi registro...

_"Registro XKR/623/2_

_NOMBRE ASIGNADO: Tachibana Makoto"_

—Es mi par, ¿cierto?

—Si...

—Eso quiere decir que si lo mato es como matarme a mi mismo, ¿no?

—Si...

—Si lo sabias, ¿por qué nunca me dijiste nada?

—No podía, sabes que ni siquiera tenía que haber tenido acceso a eso archivos

—¿Entonces que haré? Mi plan se fue a la basura.

—No lo sé, tal vez puedas negociar.

—¿Exactamente qué? Él no puede volver al paraíso.

—No lo sé, eso es exactamente lo que vas a negociar, suerte, Haru...

* * *

—Bienvenido, Haru-chan, creí que no vendrías, Mako-chan te espera en el vestidor.

Una vez que llegó a los vestidores del club de natación como se le había indicado, sintió como si atravesara un portal, entonces comprendió la verdadera naturaleza del lugar.

_"¿Por qué no lo sentí antes?"_

—Tal vez por que nunca habías estado en un lugar así, ¿no? Hasta donde sé, esta es tu primer misión, y la última...

—Nagisa...

—Depende como salgan las cosas, ¿no lo crees? Date prisa, Mako-chan te ha estado esperando impacientemente.

El camino se le hizo largo, las manos le sudaban, por supuesto que estaba nervioso, después de todo, quería ver al castaño y le había dado ahora curiosidad de verlo en su verdadera forma.

Lo que estaba frente a sus ojos, era todo, menos el Makoto del que se había enamorado, recostado sobre un chaise longue* estaba el castaño, luciendo ropa negra de piel, ajustada sobre su musculoso cuerpo, dos protuberancias "cuernos incluidos" sobresalían de su castaña cabellera, detrás de su ancha espalda, Haruka pudo ver dos enormes alas "sin plumas" que se comenzaban a extender para volver a plegarse, su mirada fría, a través de esas bellas esmeraldas, se clavaba en el azabache, hizo una mueca distorsionada, que parecía ser una sonrisa.

Hasta ese momento se dio cuenta de que no estaba solo, un grupo de chicas le rodeaban, arrodilladas, con la mirada perdida, alguna tal vez le lamia el pie, Haruka no pudo estar seguro de eso porque no podía despegar la vista de aquellos ojos que le miraban fríamente.

—¿No esperabas esto, Haru-chan? Nagisa, cierra la puerta.

—Como ordenes Mako-chan.

—Y ustedes, dejenme a solas con él, tenemos mucho que hablar...

Las chicas se levantaron y corrieron hacia la puerta, luego el pequeño rubio la cerró tras de él, los goznes tal vez sonaron, un ruido seco indicó que ya no había nadie más, al terminar el eco, un destello salió sobre la espalda de Haruka, dejando ver un par de enormes alas, con un blanco tan fulgurante que el castaño entrecerró los ojos.

—Que hermoso color tienen, lástima que no será por mucho...

—Yo sólo vine a negociar, ¿qué es lo que quieres?

—Te quiero a ti...

* * *

**Notas: un chaise longue es como un sillón, la verdad no se como explicar su forma, si googlean, se pueden dar una idea.**

**Kyaaaaaaaa! La verdad amé escribir este capítulo, le puse un poco de acción, espero que les agrade.**

**También otra noticia, se acerca el final, es triste, pero ya tengo que terminar los fics que tengo pendientes (en su mayoría son one shots), tal vez algún extra de esta historia, no lo sé aún, pero pronto estaré publicando aquí y en Amor Yaoi.**

**Espero leernos pronto, matta ne! :D**

**Raven :3**


End file.
